Gunman in Joseon
Details *'Title:' 조선 총잡이 / Joseon Chongjapi *'Also known as:' The Chosun Shooter / The Joseon Gunman / The Joseon Shooter *'Genre:' Historical, revenge, melodrama, action, romance, suspense *'Episodes:' 22 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Jun-25 to 2014-Sep-04 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Gunman in Joseon OST Synopsis In the time of enlightenment, a battle between a sword and a gun has started. Based in the time of enlightenment of 19th-century Joseon, this drama tells the story of Joseon's last swordsman named Park Yoon Kang who grabs a gun ditching his sword and grows to become the era's hero. Park Yoon Kang is the illegitimate son of the best swordsman in Joseon. After his father got killed, he trades sword for gun as he embarks on his revenge mission. Source: KBS World User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Joon Ki as Park Yoon Kang / Hanjo **Seo Dong Hyun as young Yoon Kang *Nam Sang Mi as Jung Soo In *Jun Hye Bin as Choi Hye Won *Han Joo Wan as Kim Ho Kyung *Yoo Oh Sung as Choi Won Shin ;People around Park Yoon Kang *Lee Dong Hwi as Han Jung Hoon *Choi Jae Sung as Park Jin Han *Choi Chul Ho as Moon Il Do *Kim Hyun Soo as Yun Ha *Choi Jae Hwan as Sang Choo *Otani Ryohei as Kanemaru *Kim Ga Eun as Je Mi *Kim Eung Soo as Yamamoto *Suh Dong Won as Gunpowder Technician *Choi Ji Na as Yoon Kang's mother ;People aroud Jung Soo In *Uhm Hyo Sup as Jung Hwe Ryung *Kim Ye Ryung as Lady Kim *Ahn Ji Hyun as Jan Yi *Nam Myung Ryul as Hyun Am *Kim Jung Hak as Oh Kyung ;People around Kim Ho Kyung *Ahn Suk Hwan as Kim Byung Je ;People around Choi Won Shin *Choi Jong Won as Kim Jwa Young *Kang Sung Jin as Kim Moo Duk *Park Jae Min (박재민) as Jong Tae *Jin Sung as Sung Gil *Jung Geun (정근) as Son Taek Soo *Choi Ji Ho as murderer ;Other people *Lee Min Woo as Emperor Go Jong *Yoon Hee Suk as Kim Ok Kyun *Ha Ji Eun (하지은) as Empress Min, later Empress Myung Sung *Yoon Seung Won as Heungseon Daewongun *Oh Min Suk as Min Young Ik *Son Se Bin as Myung Wol *Kenichi Yoshimura (요시무라 켄이치) as Hasegawa Hanjo *Ji Seung Hyun as Park Young Hyo *Yum Dong Hun *Jung Dong Kyu *Kim Kyung Ryong *Lee Woong Hee (이웅희) *Ha Soo Ho (하수호) *Lee Yoon Sang (이윤상) *Jin Young Bum (진영범) *Kim Tae Gyum *Park Young Soo *Lee Kyu Sub Production Credits *'Production Company:' Gunman in Joseon Co.,Ltd, KBS Media *'Chief Producer:' Lee Gun Joon *'Producer:' Yoon Jae Hyuk (윤재혁) *'Director:' Kim Jung Min, Cha Young Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Lee Jung Woo (이정우), Han Hee Jung (한희정) *'Music Director:' Choi In Hee (최인희) Recognitions *'2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Outstanding Korean Drama *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' **Excellence Award for Mid-length Drama, Actor (Lee Joon Ki) **Excellence Award for Mid-length Drama, Actress (Nam Sang Mi) **Best Couple Award (Lee Joon Ki and Nam Sang Mi) *'2014 7th Korea Drama Awards:' Global Actor Award (Otani Ryohei) Episode Ratings See Gunman in Joseon/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KBS Category:Historical Category:Revenge Category:Melodrama Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Suspense